One of the most common problems confronted by health professionals of all kinds is anxiety. When anxiety reaches clinical proportions in social situations, it may be especially problematic since the anxiety experience will be frequent and it may drastically affect one's interpersonal relationships and occupational functioning. The impact of social anxiety has been recognized by the American Psychiatric Association. However, little is known about the treatment of clinically social phobic individuals. While some clues may be gleaned from the outcome of European research, no clinical trials have been conducted in the United States. On the basis of treatment research with other anxiety disorders and studies of the cognitive and behavioral functioning of subclinically socially anxious groups, two treatment strategies are proposed as potentially effective for the treatment of social phobics: (1) performance-based exposure, the procedure regarded as most effective for treatment of agorpahobia and other anxiety disorders and (2) cognitive restructuring, a procedure directed at the modification of maladaptive cognitive operations believed to underly behavioral dysfunction in subclinically socially anxious groups. These two treatments and their combination will be compared to a waiting list control condition. Fifteen patients, carefully diagnosed and selected, will complete treatment in each group. Therapeutic progress will be assessed through administration of detailed physiological, behavioral, and cognitive assessment procedures. Follow-up assessments will be conducted at several points to determine the long-term effectiveness of these procedures, and both treatment failures and relapses following treatment will be evaluated and described. Finally, an analysis of the relationship of cognitive, behavioral, and somatic measures to each other (desynchrony) and to treatment success and failure will be attempted.